What Dreams May Come
by Luna Nightraven
Summary: Egwene goes into Tel'aran'rhiod. The dreams she finds there are unlike anything she expected to find. R&R! I regret to inform you that this fic will probably stay incomplete.
1. Prologue

"Prologue" may not be the right word for this, but, hey, it sounds better than "Before Thingie Consisting of a Disclaimer, Warning, and Author's Note Thing." Right? Anyhoodles....  
  
Greetings, my readers. I return to you with a new work of Wheel of Time fanfiction. I hope that you will enjoy this piece. But first, something must be taken care of.  
  
Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once. I don't own Wheel of Time. It belongs to Robert Jordan. I just enjoy using his characters to write the stories that flow from my twisted mind. If I did own Wheel of Time, would I be writing FANfics?  
  
Warning: This work of fiction contains spoilers for the Wheel of Time series. Unless you have read the first nine books, reader discretion is advised. Let me try to put it in plain, simple English that even a Trolloc could understand. Gives away details of books. Don't want to know, don't read. Okay?  
  
Author's Note: Some of you may remember me as Snow Fox. I would like to introduce myself to you now as She Who Walks the Night. If you would like information on Lunara, please check my bio. I would like to thank you for reading my stories. And, since you took the time to read this fic, please take a few extra minutes to review. I like to know what my readers think of my work. And one more thing, since She Who Walks the Night is a long penname, call me Luna. It's easier.  
  
Now then...  
  
Once upon a time, there were a bunch of people. Some were friends, some were friendlier, and some hated each other to the depths of the Pit of Doom itself. And they all went to sea in a sieve.  
Okay, no, they didn't. My goddess told me to quit reciting poems and get on with the story. *curtsies to a figure clad in silver moonbeams and shadows* Forgive me, Lunara, Queen of the Night. And now, I am pleased to present to you, "What Dreams May Come." 


	2. Battle of the Brothers

Chapter 1 - Battle of the Brothers  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
Our story begins in Tel'aran'rhiod. Or, rather, the place between the waking world and the World of Dreams. Egwene al'Vere flitted through the darkness like a balloon losing helium, trying to flee from Gawyn Trakand's dream. No matter how swiftly she fled, the pinpoint of light that was Gawyn's dream came closer and closer. Running was futile. Egwene came to a halt, letting Gawyn's dream take her.  
  
The city of Tar Valon loomed behind Egwene, the tall White Tower brushing the clouds. To her great surprise, she found that she wore the Amyrlin's striped stole. Elayne Trakand, complete with a green-fringed shawl and the Rose Crown, stood rigidly next to her, staring at something so hard Egwene wasn't sure Elayne even saw what she was looking at. However, she followed Elayne's blue gaze and was horrified by what she saw.  
  
Gawyn, First Prince of the Sword of Andor, fought his own half-brother, Galad Damodred, who was dressed in a white cloak, the golden sun on it standing out brightly. Both men moved with fluid, deadly, Warder-like grace, locked in an intense sword fight. Egwene knew that one of them would not survive.  
  
"You'll never have Egwene, and I'll never let you harm Elayne!" Gawyn snarled, hacking at Galad with his sword.  
  
Metal rang against metal as Galad easily blocked the blow with his own blade. "They are both Tar Valon witches, sworn Darkfriends. They must be brought to the Light," he answered, his voice deathly calm.  
  
"Not all Aes Sedai are Darkfriends, you Light-blinded fool," Gawyn growled.  
  
Gawyn's sword was a metallic blur as he slashed viciously at Galad. Egwene screamed as Galad crumpled to the ground. Elayne remained unmoving, but Egwene ran forward.  
  
She dropped to her knees next to him and cradled his head in her hands. "Galad..." she started. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the bloodstain on Galad's snowy-white cloak grow larger and larger. She looked down into his dimming brown eyes.  
  
Galad reached out, taking Egwene's hand. "I'm sorry, Egwene," he whispered weakly. "I love..." The swiftly-fading light in his eyes dimmed and went out. The cold clutches of death silenced him, and the handsome young man so many girls and woman had almost swooned for would never move again.  
  
Before Egwene could react, the dream faded away, returning her to the place between the waking world and Tel'aran'rhiod. Shaken, she let herself drift, studying the sparkling pinpoints of light, scattered and numerous as fireflies on a warm night. Before long, she found another dream to peak into. This could be quite interesting....  
  
******  
  
Whose dream did Egwene find? I'm looking for ideas, so please review and tell me what you think! After all, what is an author who doesn't welcome opinions and constructive criticism or praise for a story? Ya know, on second thought, don't answer that question.... 


	3. The Grief of the Daughter Heir

Well, I've had this chapter ready for a while, but I didn't feel ready to post it until now. Here it is. Review or flame, like it or tear it to shreds, I really don't care. Just tell me what you think in your reviews.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 - The Grief of the Daughter-Heir  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Egwene al'Vere floated aimlessly through the place between Tel'aran'rhiod and the waking world, a thousand questions buzzing in her mind. Why had Gawyn and Galad fought? Had it really happened? Was it just a dream? Why had Elayne been so still, not doing anything when Galad fell to Gawyn's sword? Would Galad really have betrayed his own sister and Egwene? The questions were endless, but Egwene had no answers.  
  
Finally, Egwene moved with purpose, looking for a particular dream. At last she found it, a sparkling pinpoint of light. She touched it, letting herself be pulled in.  
  
Elayne Trakand sat in her rooms at the Palace in Caemlyn, sobbing. It was obvious from her red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks that she had been weeping for a long time. "Why?" she asked through her tears. "Why?"  
  
Birgitte Trahelion, still in the uniform of the Captain-General of the Queen's Guards, hugged Elayne, trying to quiet her. As the young woman's Warder, Birgitte felt Elayne's intense grief, the grief that seemed to rip Elayne's heart in two. Through the Warder bond, Elayne's grief was Birgitte's grief, too. "Shh, Elayne, calm down, it's okay," she murmured soothingly.  
  
A servant entered, curtsying deeply. "Forgive me for intruding, my ladies, but there is a visitor who is asking to see you."  
  
"Send them away," Elayne commanded, choking down sobs. "I wish to be left alone."  
  
"But, my lady," the servant said reproachfully, "the young woman says it is important. She refuses to leave."  
  
"Who is she?" Elayne asked.  
  
"She said her name was Egwene, my lady, and she wears what looks like the Amyrlin's stole," the servant answered.  
  
Elayne nodded wordlessly, finally dissolving into tears again. Birgitte gave the girl a sympathetic look, then told the servant, "Let the visitor in."  
  
"As my lady wishes," the servant said. She curtsied her way out of the room.  
  
A moment later, Egwene rushed in, looking worried and exhausted. "Elayne! Oh, Light, Elayne, what's happened?"  
  
"R-rand," Elayne sobbed. "De-dead!"  
  
Seeing that Elayne could say no more, Birgitte explained quietly. "Elayne woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Her maid and I rushed in, but she sent the maid away. She told me that she had felt Rand's bond severed. She said it meant that Rand was... dead." Even Birgitte had trouble saying it, but she pushed on. "We received word this morning of Rand and Min's deaths. It seems that some rogue Aiel killed them."  
  
Egwene gasped. How could something like this have happened? "Oh, Light, Elayne, I'm so sorry!" She hugged Elayne, her own tears starting to flow. She may not have loved Rand the way Elayne did, but she loved him like a brother and Min like a sister.  
  
The two young women clung to each other, letting their grief flow with the tears. Birgitte comforted them as best as she could.  
  
Finally Egwene wiped her tears away as best as she could. "What about Aviendha? Where is she?"  
  
Elayne bowed her head. "As soon as she heard, she swore that she would find those responsible for Rand and Min's deaths and make them pay. She left through a gateway before I could stop her. I can only hope she is alright."  
  
Egwene darted a quick look at Birgitte, who shruggged. "Of course Aviendha is alright," Egwene said reassuringly. "She was a Maiden of the Spear, and she can channel. She'll be okay."  
  
"I want to find her, to convince her not to do this," Elayne said. "But, I don't think she'd listen. Besides, I can't search for her with all these stupid queenly duties. I couldn't think of asking you, the Amyrlin Seat, since you must be even busier than I am. Gawyn is out looking for her, but I don't think he'll have much luck."  
  
"He might," Egwene said. She sighed. It was time to get down to business. "Elayne, have you heard anything about Galad?"  
  
"Galad?" Elayne repeated, her mouth twisting as though the word left a sour taste. "No, the last I heard he was still with the Whitecloaks... and... Oh no. The Seanchan invaded Amadicia and Amador. What if Galad was killed? He gets on my nerves, but he is my brother..." She bit her lower lip, her blue eyes wide with new worry.  
  
Egwene knew that she must really be worried if she actually claimed Galad as her brother. "We'll have to find word of him, and of Aviendha. Elayne, I have to go back Tar Valon, but I'll be back soon. I promise. Don't worry too much. And, again, I'm so sorry."  
  
Elayne hugged Egwene. "I know. I'm glad you came. See what you can find out about Aviendha and Galad, and I'll do the same."  
  
Egwene nodded. "Take care of her, Birgitte," she whispered to the archer. At Birgitte's nod, Egwene left the room.  
  
The dream faded away, leaving Egwene with few answers and even more questions than before. What now?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what do you think of Chapter 2? I had planned to write this fic differently from this, but the reviews I've gotten made me change my mind. Please review and tell me what you think. And don't flame me for killing Rand and Min. I know they're important in the Books' plotline--Rand is supposed to fight Tarmon Gai'don, for crying out loud--but, I needed to think of something, and this is the result. I'm done talking for now. But, please, review, okie dokes?  
  
Oh, and thanks to my first two reviewers, 


End file.
